The Executioner
by DemonicPulter
Summary: dark fic. He was an assassin with 'the executioner' title. He had a duty to kill her, a girl with more than 75 percent ESP power. Was it possible to them to have any relationship? AU Main[sasusaku], [naruhina], [nejiten]later...
1. Prologue

**The Executioner**

**By: DemonicBlackCat**

* * *

**A/N:**_This fic dedicated to SyaOran, who always supported me to do this story… _

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Sasuke's not their friends! He even didn't live in Kohona!

* * *

-

-

-

_This is me… I'm nothing but a shadow…_

_I live in the darkness, lament over my sorrow…_

_I am pure…_

_But neither unclean…_

_I am…the Executioner…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**p r o l o g u e**

"Have you done with your investigation?"

"Aa."

"Have you understood with this duty?"

"Aa."

"Don't you just answer me with your fuckin "Aa."!" You know how you'll be done if you screw this up, do you?" the woman voice in the opposite line snapped out with higher pitch. Felt mad about the underestimate reaction the boy shown to her.

"Look. You have nothing to worry, she's just a weak girl, anyway…" he said that simply without changing his annoying style

"AND… guarded well… Don't you even dare to forget that thing!" replied the voice much louder, until it made the raven haired boy tilted his head more distant from the phone…for avoiding a deaf that could disease his ear.

"What gotten to you? You used to be more calm, Anko…" He snorted mockingly, "You had loss your power? I'll gladly replace you for sure…" he teased her with an annoying tone.

A sound of a gritted teeth as a reply, "Don't play on me, Sasuke" her voice was dangerously low, " I-"

"Aa. I have understood everything here…besides…" he paused, his eyes were staring nowhere, "I had done "this" everyday in years…" there's a disgusted hints in his words. He snorted again, then smirked when his eyes were rolled down, to the busy main lobby. More specific, to the pink haired target. Sure, he didn't have any idea about this target… usually, the targets were men, and they had a special job or they're dangerous person.

He took a glance to the girl again.

Sakura Haruno was at the same age with him… she with a blonde messed hair boy, that he sure the name's Naruto Uzumaki. And a more mature man with his left eye was covered with his Kohona headband. Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura Haruno was just a pink haired girl with wide forehead and Kohona headband as a bandanna. It is as if she proud of that damn symbol, proved by her repeated action to caressing her bandanna for few times. It made Sasuke felt disgusted and annoyed, he never liked that symbol stuff such like that thing she wore. He glared at her, but surprisingly, it seemed that she noticed that. She gazed upward, straightly to the owner of creepy eyes up there, in the hotel. She realized that the owner of those eyes was a boy at her age, then acted friendly by threw a smile to the raven haired boy. Too much for his surprise, of course. He raised his brow, how could she smiled that intimate to a stranger, anyway? Did she just flirt to him?

He lost that mind when he heard Anko rambled again in the phone.

"Aa. Whatever you said…anyway…the target had revealed herself… we have to end this pointless argue…" whispered Sasuke as he raised his other hand to closed the phone.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! Listen! She's not an ordinary girl! She can- SASUKE!"

Click

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

He even didn't bother to listen what his superior said. He rested his cheek to his hand, his eyes locked to the girl and her two dumb guardians.

Sasuke had memorized their data. Thanks to his smart brain that could memorize the 23 pages perfectly on minutes… Sasuke ran his eyes to the target and her guardians that he had spied these days. The blonde haired boy with those cerulean eyes was Naruto…a tumultuous yet a stupid guy. He maybe a clumsy…but he will grew strong when he has reached his berserk limit. A competitive boy with a strange whiskers on his cheek, and again… he had a crush to his boss. There's a mocking smirk on his lips when he spelled word crush in his mind. _Again…love…_things with love takes part would make him felt sick and threw up!

_Love…nothing but rubbish!_

He turned his eyes to the more mature man… He's Kakashi…a one eyed sharingan that will be fun to played with. Besides, Sasuke want to try his sharingan with the "others" too. He was Sakura and Naruto teacher, and he's a jonin too! Sasuke endured the urge to fight the silver haired man. He would out of control if he finds any good enemies.

There're Kakashi…Naruto… and the first target… Sakura Haruno…

He stared to the girl, a girl with a more than 75 percent of ESP points, who succeeded to scare off Orochimaru and Itachi. He never got any idea about this part… she looked like a noisy-annoying girl for him… while he spied on her, she never made a move that showed that she has such power Orochimaru told…nothing special about her…except her wide forehead…

The taxi that they had waited for had arrived. The three moved in to the car…then slowly, the shadow disappeared. Drowned by the noise from the city. The city lamp can lighten even the darkest part at night. Cars are flooding the streets and people let out their shits. Typical city…and Sasuke hates it!

He closed the window, then threw himself to the large-comfort bed provided. He stretched his muscled arm lazily. Then turned, he raised his hand, wanted to reach the black map on the table beside his bed. He took it, then read it once more time languidly, since he had memorized all the words typed there.

_Whenever I received this black envelope…_

_It's an ascertainment that there will be a blood rain…_

_There will be a big amount of dollars transferred to my account…_

_There will be someone who ceased to breathe…_

_And there will be me who accumulated my sins bigger…_

_Shit…_

There's a bitter smile on Sasuke's lips, and a second later, he shook his head wildly, then drowned his head to the pillow. Trying to sleep. He should take the first flight tomorrow… so that he could follow and catch up Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

_Prologue ended_

_Tbc._


	2. Serendipity

**The Executioner**

**DemonicBlackCat**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** oh, wow… I still can't believe that I was the one who make this dramatic stuffs (Giggle) yeah, I'm not very confident with this chappie, since it's not my favorite parts…anyway…hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

_Linger in my solitude…_

_Dreamt only for some somber blood and screams…_

_Sins solemnize my solvency for them…_

_Tch…_

_God sure really hate me… _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**c h a p t e r – o n e **

**S E R E N D I P I T Y**

"Hmph!"

He let out the snort again from his throat, as if he curved his lips into a fiercing smirk. Felt disgusted for the pink haired target that always acted in a big naiveté. Smiling and giggling like there's nothing to worry about… when she exactly knew that there's so many people aimed her hardly…what a naiveté and stubborn heart she had!

_Tch… I envy her…_

She and her guardians, or, more to best friends were sitting on the edge of the lake, in a still forest. Tittle-tattling and joking around. Far enough from the tree Sasuke was hiding. Maybe it was his maladjustment to adjust himself to such a warm air the target shown, thus, it's not a news if the supposed to be an exhilarating sight turned out converse. Totally pathos for the assassin. Thereof, Sasuke was a person who hated such warmth like that, playing as close friends like that, just for a tentative double-faced mask. What a nauseate. Thus, he never believes such a bound. From he was a little boy, he had fate that there must be a betrayal and spite in EVERY bound. He was sure and definitely positive about it.

He shook his head back and forth, then leaned his thin body to the tree. Exhaled languidly, then shut his eyes. Trying to find any serenity and stillness. He didn't have any sleep nor –even a pinch- a rest these three days. He poured every measure of his energy to do the spying and searching a right time to kill her. Unfortunately, of fortunately, he found none. Well… it is not a Sasuke Uchiha if he mumbled just for a rest problems… usually, when he had no duty to do, he slept only 3 hours a day. And that's the top record he ever reached. All the thanks belong to the Insomnia sickness he had…

Sure, the problem was not about that…besides…he didn't like sleeping. He often had creepy nightmares. Maybe he would choose to stay all night instead having a nice-peaceful sleep. The problems were in her two fuckin guardians. He grunted, then his eyes locked to the silver haired one. yeah, that mostly, in Kakashi Hatake. He never made himself guard-off, always in a crucial aware he did… and that's surely a deal for Sasuke, is was not like he afraid to face the Jounin… but his client always convinced him to do not even a single move that will emphasize him. It's could be a fatal blow for the client, he, and the bands. So…he decided to make a safe move. Kill her when Kakashi gone, because he knew it well that Kakashi already aware for his presence, and even the silver haired man didn't showed it, he realized that Kakashi wants to battle him too.

"Ah… we need more firewood…" Sasuke could hear the man's brief. He quickly settled himself to an aware mode. His eyes narrowed to the small party, there's a triumphant glint in his eyes when he saw the pink haired girl and the dobe waved their hands to Kakashi, told him that he must go for the firewood.

His somber lips slowly turned out to be a smirk. It was a piece a cake for him if Kakashi didn't around. The foxboy won't do much, he didn't stand a chance against the well-trained assassin like him. Besides, he couldn't control the kyuubi that lodged within his body well.

His smirk grew wider when he saw Kakashi rose, then dusting his pants. The silver haired man sighed and waved his hand to the teens before he went to the deeper part of the forest. Searching firewood that they could use for warmness this night, because they will spent all the night in this dangerous place. Sasuke was merely shook his head when he heard about what his target stated yesterday. She wanted to use the nature-way to reach Konoha Village. Because she felt sick for the city atmosphere.

He couldn't stand but chuckled when she screamed in freak when she saw a spider. A nature lover, but had a great fear to small-insects? _'yeah…right…'_ he _smiled_ mockingly. Girls are girls. No matter how hard they act strong.

And when Kakashi passed the tree Sasuke hid, -again- no matter he denies that feeling, but he felt nervous. He used all the efforts to hid his presence and suppress his kill-climate, which he had shown it in a big amount.

His try seemed came to a success, Kakashi passed the tree quietly. Thanks for the strenuous training he had when he was a child, for being a two-fisted assassin

"Smooth…" Sasuke licked his lips,

And without made any sound, he slipped his finger to his pocket, taking a kunai, then crossed his arm between his board chest. For more power of archery. The target, beyond question, the pink-haired girl's exposed neck. Sasuke already tried this method for 74 times in his dark-lifetime. And in 68 of them, the entire target died immediately.

"Sakura Haruno…" as it stands, he hissed. He always did that before began the assassination, "Prepare to meet your death!"

And the time stopped.

_Chapter 1 ended_

_Tbc._


	3. Illicit

**The Executioner**

**By: DemonicBlackCat**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hi! Oh, wow…I'm having a really-really big writer block right now (So , please don't sue me if this chapter isn't really god) …dunno why, maybe because I had a very bad scores at my quizzes, and I should take some remedial test…) I already found a beta-reader, she is my friend, and a really good author, **Sya0ran**... ehehehe, thank you for fix this fic…you know, it was a lousy one (when I made it myself), but then you came and fix it all! I like it for more now…(even I like this fixed-English way much better than the Indonesian one…). Okay, DBC! Stop ramble!

* * *

Important notice: Itachi was still an ANBU in my fic! And Sasuke didn't have the curse seal in his neck!

* * *

"Sakura Haruno…" as it stands, Sasuke hissed. He always did that before began the assassination, "Prepare to meet your death!"

And the time stopped.

And so did his movement

A smirk grew firmly on his lips, as though he bit his lower lip while muttering, "Wow…" He raised both of his arms, just like a forfeit man, "I never expected an ANBU will guard this girl too…"

After Sasuke finished his state, a man from the other tree came out. He wearing a wolf mask, as an obvious sign that he was an ANBU, he tried to threat the boy in front of him by some weapon he held, such as kunai and shuriken in both of his hands, aimed straightly to the raven haired boy, "Surrender!" he exclaimed sharply to the boy.

He didn't give a damn. He let out some curses under his breath instead.

A sound of a lunged sword from Sasuke's back, "Who are you?" the man hissed dangerously, then took a jog to the tree Sasuke's stand. Right behind his back, he hissed again, "Haruno-san is my client, nobody can harm her!"

And "leave or die" was the boy's answer.

"Huh?" there's a mocking tone in his words. A boy with –approximately- 16-18 years old won't do anything much to him… he dared made a snort when he lunged the shuriken to the stranger with black.

Sasuke turned a bit, there's a glint of hatred in his eyes, and with a beyond measure speed that eyes could catch…

…The man died in the same move he made in his last second. A kunai stabbed his neck perfectly, then penetrated it. It also stabbed several trees behind him. Making a passable ravage to the forest, and caused some birds flew away for their safety. The fly in the ointment was fast. Here today and gone in tomorrow. Ordinary men in straw won't recognize the boy as the murderer, they won't caught the sight of the boy's deadly movement, and plus, there's not –even a spray- of blood from the man's neck.

Sasuke winced his eyebrow, "You always underestimate me…" he turned to the man, there's someone came out from the man's back, Sasuke snorted, "Itachi Uchiha…"

The man that known as an Itachi Uchiha by Sasuke smirked when he dismissed his ANBU mask from his head. Revealing a handsome yet similar face like Sasuke had, with raging red eyes. His name was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's elder brother, from the same mother that was giving birth to him.

Itachi glanced at the ravage Sasuke had made with a lath of kunai. There's a curve looked like a smirk played on his lips while he licked it and muttering, "Smooth…"

-

-

-

_The only thing that bother me when I woke up in the morning…_

_Was only… 'Am I still a good 'machine' for him?'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**c h a p t e r – t w o**

**I L L I C I T ?**

2 pairs of blood colored eyes glared each other, trying to threatening their foe. For several seconds they didn't blink even once. All of their consecrations were got lost in each other, at last Itachi broke the contact by undressed his ANBU robe, "You had grown well, Dear foolish little brother…" It was an enigma about the 'grown' word; it is his body…or his power?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as a reply, "You 'killed' your own partner just for measuring my power?"

"And you're not satisfied by his lack skill…" Itachi retorted, to called back how easy his partner got killed by his brother.

The smaller boy growled, "Fuck you"

Itachi ignored his curse, then tilted his head, "You're doing well in your job?"

"Everything was perfect before you pooped your stinky head up" he replied coldly. Eyes still glared to his older brother in hatred.

Itachi raised a brow, but then chuckled lightly, and glanced at the pink haired girl down there, for a while… his eyes widened. There's some envy glints within those flaming red eyes, while he uttered in jealousy, "Lucky you…"

Sasuke winced

"Yeah" Itachi repeated, sighed deeply, "Lucky you, I always offered myself to kill her for ages, and Orochimaru-sama never granted it"

Sasuke winced for more. The man in front of him, Itachi Uchiha, the most feared person in Organization –except Orochimaru- wants to kill a little girl? When he once refuse to kill an ambassador? What is in the world that the girl had until he was interested that much? "What is so special about her? She never showed even a symptom that she has _that_ power" Sasuke pouted his mouth, and cursed again when he saw her Kakashi-sensei had back with some firewood. –Again- they dared to play as loving friends in front of Sasuke's flaming in hatred eyes. Sasuke turned his head impatiently, then gave his brother his infamous 'Uchiha Glare', "Well…?"

Itachi leaned his body to the branch, "There're them" He pointed his finger to Kakashi and Naruto, "And for your information, the girl already made 3 of our assassins laid in permanent amnesia right now…her specialty is memories…" He stepped forwards against his lil-brother, then tapped Sasuke's forehead by his index-finger and middle-finger lightly, "your weak spot"

A flash in front of Sasuke's eyes

-

-

-

"_Itachi-nii-san…"_

_Itachi turned his head. What he saw is the same as he thought. His dearly foolish little brother was the one who called him._

"_Would you like to train me to throw Shuriken today?" while he said that, Itachi could see some sweat rolling from his face from nervous.._

_He remained silent for a while, then replied, "I don't have time to play with you"_

_Sasuke made a face, "Na-Nani?" He clasped his hands behind his back, then pouted his mouth "You always treats me like I'm an annoying person, you know…"_

"…"

_Itachi gestured Sasuke to come by shaking his hands. And when Sasuke near enough…_

"_Ouch!"_

" _Sorry, Sasuke…" He tapped Sasuke's forehead with his indexfinger and middlefinger, "… another time will do better…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Stop…it…" Sasuke moaned, trying to reach his brother finger. But the older raven haired boy didn't give any damn.

Another flash in front of Sasuke's eyes

-

-

-

_A figure with long raven haired hair collapsed. There's blood came from her mouth, and her eyes showed nothing but emptiness. Died_

_Beside the dead-body, there's another raven haired figure. He was smaller than her. and his body was shaking greatly in fear. Felt a big amount of fear to the older boy with gleaming red eyes in front of him._

"_I-Itachi-nii…san…" He tried to spoke up his mind, "W-why?"_

_The boy known as Itachi smirked. Then took a step forward, he raised his hand "Sorry Sasuke…" he tapped Sasuke's forehead by his index finger and middle finger "…to measure my power…"_

_His words didn't comfort Sasuke even a pinch. He did converse instead._

"_Itachi…" another figure with yellow eyes hissed, "Finish him"_

_Itachi smirked, and made a move…_

"STOP IT! YOU ASSHOLE!"

-

-

-

The junior Sharingan user was panting heavily. His face paler that the usual, His blood ran cold, and sweat came from all over his body, his arms were rose to protecting his torso and face. One of his knuckles was bleeding from bruise. Dread, like flood, surrounded atmospheres around him.

The older one was leaned his body to the tree with ease, smirking triumphantly. There's a large bruise on his left cheek, green-blue colored, and some red blood embellished it.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, trying to grope any calmness that he could reach in this situation. After he could breathe steadily, he gritted his teeth to his brother. Hard to admit, but Itachi saying was right. His biggest weakness was memories. More specific, his past dark ages. He glared to his brother, whose smirking. Suddenly, he felt his temper boiled, "Hell!"Sasuke screamed, and with that, he ran with his maximum speed, his fist clenched, ready to punch another cheek his brother had.

"You cursed too much" Itachi caughthis puncheasily, then sink his claw into the pale skin Sasuke had in contentment, "Dear foolish little brother…"

His glare successfully made Sasuke petrified in shock, "That girl, Sakura Haruno, could do _that_ much better than me, she even could make a permanent amnesia to people when she wish to…" Itachi told him, then released Sasuke's hand roughly, "And 'he' guarding her too…"

Sasuke made a face, wondering who was 'he' Itachi talked about.

"Neji Hyuuga" Itachi whispered sharply, beyond his triumphant smirk.

Sasuke clenched his fist harder.

-

-

-

The atmosphere in Konoha was having a little difference right now… Everybody stood in front the gate, wore their finest clothes, and even some of them brought some parcel and gift. All wrapped in pink and some of them have "Sakura" word written on. Have any idea? Yeah, what else? They were waiting to _their_ Sakura arrival from the city.

Sakura spent three days of her life living in the most expensive hotel, ate food made by the most talented France chef, to cut it short, she was having the queen's right for three days in the city. And after that, the government sent some psychologists and journalists, to made some interview and research against her. The result was above prediction. She was the only girl or maybe person, with 82.07 points of ESP. And from that day, her life was totally changed, bodyguards was guarding her all the way she went, her face suddenly was everywhere, television, post, newspaper, all the hot news were her. Sakura Haruno, the first person that maintain 75 ESP.

"Ah, Sakura's coming! Sakura's coming!" shouted a girl, when se saw a figure with pink head was walking to the village.

And when she reached the village with her guardians, all the villagers greeted her friendly, they completely ignored Kakashi and Naruto , and bothered theyself by handed her their gifts while saying, "Sorry" or, "Wow Sakura-chan! You're rocks!", or even, "Take me to the city in the future, ne?"

The only person that had the perplexity was only Sakura. Because most of the people who greeted or congrats or gave her gifts were the people who used to mock or torture her. Maybe they're sorry, Sakura tried as best as she can to implant that positive thinking. _Yeah, maybe they're realized their mistakes…_

But…

_If I acting friendly to her…maybe someday she will take me to the city…_

A bitter smile on her lips

_She must be having lots of money now! I must get them all!_

A frown

_Huh! Mom sucks! Why I have to give her my doll? She just a liar, maybe she only pretends to has that power…_

She winced, her heart hurts

_Wide forehead… what a wicked way she used to get attention… SHOW OFF!_

She shook her head back and front desperately.

_I hate her for more now! Why she must went to the city anyway? To seduce some wealthy gentlemen? What a byotch!_

She collapsed.

_Chapter 2 ended_

_Tbc._


End file.
